


just kiss me, dumbass

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, haohoon, hoonhao, jihao, jihoon is shy, jihoon just wants a kiss, minghao doesnt know what a mistletoe is, this is my first work pls dont attack me, we need more haohoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jihoon just wants a kiss and minghao doesn't know what a mistletoe is





	just kiss me, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic uwu please do comment and tell me what i need to do to improve! i accept constructive criticism hehe

“i want to kiss minghao,”

jeonghan choked on his coffee, eyes wide as he stared at the boy in front of him. jihoon sounded so serious saying that. jeonghan stayed silent for a minute.

“are you serious?” jeonghan finally spoke up. jihoon looked offended once he heard jeonghan say that.

“are you saying my feelings for minghao are not serious?”

jeonghan panicked for a second. “no, of course not! haven't you guys kissed before?”

now it was jihoon's time to get red. because in fact, ever since jihoon and minghao started dating, the two of them actually haven't shared a kiss yet. both of them were too shy to actually kiss one another on the lips.

“not yet..” jihoon admits, cheeks still red while jeonghan just laughs loudly at him.

jeonghan then suddenly gasps, an idea finally forming in his mind, “you should buy a mistletoe.”

 

 

minghao had just come back home from the mall with the other members. feeling extremely tired, he sat down on the couch and took his phone out. he did not notice jihoon standing under the mistletoe yet. jihoon decides to stay for a bit longer.

three minutes have passed and minghao finally looks up. he sees jihoon standing under the weird plant thing hanging on the ceiling. he gives a small smile at his boyfriend and waves. jihoon just sighed and turned to the other direction. minghao pouts and plays on his phone again.

five minutes have passed and jeonghan enters the room. he first sees jihoon standing under the mistletoe and he laughs while jihoon just glares at him. then he sees minghao and decides to tease jihoon a bit more.

he walks over to hao and sits down beside him, giving hao a mischievous smile. “hey, hao. do you know what a mistletoe is?”

minghao gives him a confused smile. “mistletoe?”

jeonghan's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible. “oh! nevermind! enjoy your day.” jeonghan stood up and patted minghao's head. he walks out of the room and sends a quick wink at jihoon who just huffed in response.

it's been 7 minutes and jihoon starts glaring at minghao. the latter doesn't realize it until 10 minutes later. he sees jihoon looking like he wants to kill him. minghao shivers and just continues playing on his phone.

minghao wonders why jihoon has been standing under the weird plant thing hanging on the ceiling for over ten minutes now.

he sends a quick glance at jihoon and shivers once again at the sight of his boyfriend glaring at him.

 _what_ _did_ _i_ _do_ _wrong_ _oh_ _my_

minghao internally prays that he doesn't die and regret doing what he's going to do.

he sends a quick message to mingyu, telling him to go to the living room when minghao doesn't reply to him 5 minutes later.

minghao finally approaches jihoon when he sees the latter facing the opposite. he silently sneaks up behind jihoon and suddenly hugs him from behind. jihoon tenses for a second but then melts at minghao's embrace.

“jihoonie hyung, what did i do?” minghao whines cutely, placing his chin on top of jihoon's head. jihoon huffs, ignoring the fact that his cheeks were getting red very quickly.

jihoon then turns around and looks at minghao in the eye. jihoon stands on his tiptoes, being too small for minghao. he suddenly grabs the other boy's shirt and pulls the boy towards himself, their faces an inch apart. the two boys feel both of their cheeks getting hotter but jihoon pays no attention to that.

jihoon finally kisses minghao. maybe a bit too hard, but that's okay. they both enjoy it anyway.

“minghao, are you dead-” mingyu shuts his mouth when he sees jihoon and minghao practically eating each other's faces. the two said boys quickly pulled apart from each other, cheeks both burning red.

jihoon storms out quickly, avoiding mingyu's gaze while mingyu grins and cheers, ”guys i found jihoon and minghao making out!”

the other members went out of their own room and teased minghao, pinching his cheeks while the poor boy just stood there, still confused on what just happened.

 

“jihoonie,” minghao whispers when he and jihoon were laying down on their shared bed, trying to get some sleep.

jihoon hums sleepily in return while minghao faces jihoon. “why were you standing under the weird plant thing earlier?”

jihoon turns red again for the nth time that day. “it was a mistletoe, you dumbass,” jihoon pouts. “you're supposed to kiss the person under it.”

“oh, you wanted to kiss me?” minghao teases jihoon, poking the other boy's side while jihoon pouts even more. “you should've just asked me, dumbass,”

“i was shy, okay!” jihoon admits sheepishly. minghao looks at his boyfriend fondly.

“lee jihoon, you're really fucking cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> waaa thank you so much for reading! im so bad at writing huhu but thank you! i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
